Giving You Up
by mellywellyx3
Summary: When Elena come to realize that Stefan love for her has been a lie, She leaves with Katherine to discover who she really is.With Katherine's help, Elena fixes all the broken pieces in her life and comes to realize who she truly loves. But is it to late?
1. The Reason

It's funny how the people that you care most about are the ones that have the highest power to hurt you the most. Coming from a stranger, it wouldn't matter, but if that stranger were to be for an example, your best friend, it just cripples you. It slowly eats away at the ability you have to trust someone. The more it happens, the weaker and weaker it becomes, until surely you cant trust anyone.

You see, what allows the people who are close to you to hurt you is the simple fact that you give a part of you to them. You give them your Heart. The heart is the one part of you that you cant fake. You cant feel something that your heart doesnt want. You can lie to the world, but you cant lie to your heart. So when you allow a person to have some control over that, something you cant do yourself, it makes every step, every breath, every word a person does so much more important. Trust the wrong people, there goes your heart. You give them your heart, you let them in, only for them to take advantage and shatter it into millions of pieces.

The thing that hurt the most would have to be the fact that i trusted him. I put my faith in him. I pushed something so important out just to please him, to prove to him and everyone else, i wasn't her. I tried so hard that a part of me didn't realize that i had become somewhat like her. Somewhere, deep in me, changed and became the very thing i didnt want to be. Funny though, how even as i told to myself that it was for everyone elses benefits, it was honestly just selfish of me. I wasn't only trying to prove them all wrong, i had come to a point where i was trying to prove to myself that i was different. That i was no Katherine Pierce. But in the end, after realizing the truth, i figured out, i wasn't her. I never would be. But the thing that made me like her was the choices i made.

Stupidity and ignorance cause me to fool myself. Stefan never loved me. He lied about that. He may have felt friendly towards me, but he wasn't in love with me like he told me he was. He only used me for two reasons. Firstly, he wanted to hurt his own brother. He wanted his brother to think that he would always win. He wanted Damon to believe that Stefan would always get the girl and poor little Damon would forever live a life of misery. Secondly, he used me as a way to replace the part of Katherine he lost. He used me to fill in the gap Katherine left, and since i looked like her, he used that to his advantage. I was never the person he loved, i was just a mirror image of his true love. He came back to fall in love with Katherine all over again, except he used her human replica.

But i will not lie and say i was in love with him, because i wasn't. I lied to myself and tried to make myself love him but what i loved was the idea of him. I stayed with him because he was the safer bet. I stayed with him because i thought i was saving my heart from all sorts of pain. I decieved myself into believing in a fantasy when in reality my feelings were for his older brother.

What hurt me was how i discovered the truth about Stefan and I. Finding him in bed with someone who could be your twin hurt more than i assumed it would. It broke me. It broke everything i believed in. For once, i realized that i was wrong. For that moment, i realized Kathrine had been right. Stefan had lied. Everything about Stefan had been a lie. I trusted him, and he lied straight to my face.

The bittersweet revenge was i had lied to him too. For me, it was never Stefan. It was never supposed to be Stefan. Because i loved Damon and It would always be Damon. For once, Stefan didn't get the girl. For once, Damon was better than his brother, and he would always be better than Stefan.

But before i could admit the truth to everyone, things had to change. Many things had to change. This Elena i had become, this girl i somehow managed to be wasn't me. i needed to fix me before i could fix everything else. Which is why i grabbed Katherine (the only one who could help), left a note for Damon and my friends, and then left on a road trip across the world to discover myself. When i was ready, i would come back, but only when i was ready.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, this is my first story and i hope you really like it. This was just an introduction to the story. This might not make sense yet but i promise it will get better and make a lot more sense later on.<em>  
><em>This is an idea i came up with. I hope your ready to see Elena in a way you've never seen her before.<br>review and tell me how you feel. _


	2. note

dear readers,

i had this whole story already written and planned out,

and i was going to update,

but everything i had was lost/ erased and i cant for the life of me find the need to rewrite it all again.

it's too hard and i've already tried.

but fear not my lovely readers,

im coming out with a new story.

it's different and i was inspired.

i have two ideas.

and im going to post both of them,

but one story first.

the first one im posting is a wizard of waveryly place / teen wolf fanfiction about the pairing selena/ dylan or in this case stiles/ alex. It's going to be called " The Words I Never Said".

I also have another story about The Vampire diaries. Its a Elena/ Damon story and takes place after all the klaus drama.

I would tell you more about the stories but for now, you are just going to have to wait.

love, melissa


End file.
